


Serious As A Heart Attack [I've Got You]

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: F*ck Me Pumps and Other Sexy Shoes [3]
Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eavesdropping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grinding, Intercrural Sex, Josh Matthews Needs A Hug, M/M, Making Out, Seduction, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: When Mr. Matthews has a minor heart scare, the entire Matthews family plus Shawn and Maya hop in the car and race to be there for Josh and Mrs. Matthews.  Josh is in bed by the time they arrive so Maya climbs through the window from the tree house into Josh's room to comfort him and a late night ice cream run finds them trapped under the kitchen table.  Things quickly escalate.
Relationships: Maya Hart/Josh Matthews, Shawn Hunter/Cory Matthews
Series: F*ck Me Pumps and Other Sexy Shoes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/631613
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Serious As A Heart Attack [I've Got You]

Maya laid flat on her back in the tree house at the Matthews house. She looked to her left at Riley's sleeping face and then to her right at Auggie. They were both out, probably for the night if the past was any indicator.

She smiled softly at her best friend, wishing desperately that they had no reason to have rushed out here like this but also acutely aware of Josh's sleeping form not ten yards away inside the house. Thankfully, everything was fine and Mr. Matthews was coming home from the hospital the next day after a minor heart scare.

Shawn, Cory, and Topanga had all leapt in the car and raced out with the kids in tow as soon as Mrs. Matthews had called. Maya had been in the car before anyone could protest, all she could think about was being there to hug Josh and no one was going to tell her no.

They'd gotten there late and Josh was already in bed, Maya had hoped he'd come to say hello but she didn't want to push him after such a long day. She wasn't sure he knew she was even there.

Her phone buzzed against her chest and she almost jumped out of her skin.

**Uncle Boing[12:14 AM]:** you out there? i heard shawn with everyone else

Maya swallowed down the anxiety and forced herself to calm down long enough to text him back.

**Maya's Cell[12:14 AM]** Where else would I be?

She heard a noise outside the treehouse and crept over to the window, careful not to disturb the others. A window on the second floor was cracked open and a sturdy branch outside the treehouse curved over to it. Her phone buzzed again and she looked down to see a picture of the opened window, from an inside perspective.

**Uncle Boing[12:15 AM]** shawn used to use the branch

Maya climbed out onto the branch without another thought, shivering briefly in the sheer loose tunic style tank top she was wearing over her underwear in the cool autumn air. She made her way gracefully to the window and jumped lightly through the opening, crouching in the darkness and letting her eyes adjust for a moment.

Josh was sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing boxers and a huge unzipped hoodie. He looked over at her slowly, eyes wide and lost looking. He cleared his throat and shifted slightly.

"Hey," she said softly into the quiet of the room.

"Hey," he whispered back, breath hitching almost inaudibly at the end.

"You okay?" Maya asked, moving towards him slowly.

Josh bit his lip in the twilight and shook his head tightly, reaching a hand out towards her before dropping it back to the bed. Maya flew over to the bed, climbing into his lap and locking her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and tucked her chin over his shoulder.

There was a moment where Josh didn't move or breathe before his arms slipped around her waist and he crushed her to his chest with a broken noise. He dragged in a few shaky breaths and Maya felt a couple warm tears drop onto her shoulder.

"I got you," she breathed, a protective feeling washing over her. "He's gonna be okay Josh, it's okay."

"For how long though?" Josh forced out after a beat too long of silence, sniffing heavily.

"You can't think like that," Maya responded, heart breaking a little. "You just have to hold him close for as long as you can, whenever you can."

Josh tightened his grip and shifted them back, pulling Maya up the bed with him and yanking the comforter over the two of them. He rolled them onto their sides and buried his face in her hair, taking a deep breath.

"I love the way you smell," Josh murmured, squeezing her tighter and sighing as the tension bled out of his body. 

Maya waited for him to relax again and then tipped him back so she could curl into his side. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat loudly. She nuzzled into his warmth a little more and felt something that had been tight and painful for years begin to dissolve in her soul.

Before she knew it she'd fallen asleep and when she finally opened her eyes again the digital clock next to the bed said 3:28 AM. Josh's breathing was slow and steady. Maya shifted a leg up Josh's under the covers and bit her lip as her thigh pressed against his half hard cock. She felt herself get a little wet and pressed a little more deliberately against him.

Josh groaned deep in his chest and his fingers twitched against her side.

"Maya?" He breathed out, sounding sleepy and confused. "We fall asleep or something?"

She grinned into his chest and slipped a hand deftly under her thigh to tickle a finger up the underside of his hardening cock teasingly. "Maybe we're still dreaming," she purred, licking her lips.

Maya barely had time to gasp in surprise before Josh had shoved her over onto her back. He pinned her to the bed with ease and leaned in to press his face into the curve of her neck. He inhaled deeply and smiled against her skin, brushing his lips up her neck to nibble gently at her ear.

"I wish," he murmured, breath tickling against her ear. He let go of her abruptly and pushed himself up on his knees, straddling her but not pressing against her anymore.

Maya opened her mouth to reply with something she was sure was witty but it flew right out of her mind as her eyes landed on the tent in Josh's boxers. Her mouth snapped shut and she swallowed hard as her arousal notched up about a hundred degrees.

She sat up, licking her lips and leaning in to kiss the tip through his boxers with a hot puff of air and a breathy moan. "I must be," she whispered into the fabric. "There's no way real you would be dumb enough to think I could resist an opening like that."

Josh cursed in a strangled tone and slammed her back down into the mattress. "Fuck Maya, you're incredible."

Josh dropped down and crushed his lips to hers harshly, nipping at her lip and slipping his tongue into her mouth quick and dirty. "God, everything was spinning until you came in the window," he moaned into her mouth as she scratched her nails down his back and pulled his hips closer. "You make everything feel better."

"Wanna make you feel amazing," Maya hissed, back arching as she pressed herself against him through his boxers.

He ground down against her once before he pulled away again, panting harshly. "Maya, you already made me feel amazing. We-"

"Can we sneak downstairs and get ice cream?" Maya interrupted him, out of breath but recognizing the tone in his voice. She was desperate to derail the conversation he was trying to start because she knew it ended with her climbing back out the window.

He looked at her in confusion for a moment before she continued with a grin. "You're supposed to eat ice cream when bad things happen, and we left without dinner last night so I'm also starving if that sways you in my favor at all."

Josh shook his head and climbed off the bed, creeping towards the door in exaggerated stealth mode and gesturing for Maya to follow him. They were halfway down the hall before Maya's presence of mind came back enough for her to realize they were both in their underwear with not much covering their top halves either, what with her sheer top and his zip up.

She bit her lip and held back nervous laughter, they were fucked if they got caught whether they were fully dressed or not so she tried to shrug it off. Maya was so wet by the time they reached the kitchen, body still reacting to how they'd woken up, that she was a little concerned it would be noticeable on her thighs.

Josh had just gotten the ice cream carton and spoon out when Maya froze, eyes locking with Josh's in a moment of panic as the sound of footsteps drifted into the kitchen. Josh darted over to the table and Maya followed close on his heels as they ducked under the tablecloth.

Maya tucked herself into Josh's lap, wrapping her legs around his waist to save space under the small table. Josh bit his lip and shook his head at her helplessly as he took in her position silently. Cory and Shawn had crept into the room, bickering softly as the light of the freezer glowed around the edges of the tablecloth.

Cory made an outraged noise and Shawn shushed him.

"I will not be shushed Shawn, what kind of house doesn't have ice cream in a time of crisis?"

Shawn sighed heavily and the floorboards creaked softly as he leaned against the counter, eyeing Cory. "You didn't drag me down here about ice cream Cory."

Maya slowly and carefully tightened her legs around Josh, inching silently closer to where she could see him pressing half hard against the slit of his boxers. Josh shook his head at her sternly, setting the ice cream and spoon down gently and trying to catch her hips.

Maya deftly avoided Josh's eyes, locking her ankles so he couldn't move her away without making noise and otherwise relaxing as though she had settled. Maya peered out a fold in the tablecloth determinedly, patiently waiting for Josh to let his guard down.

Josh rolled his eyes, not believing her act for a moment and tightening his grip on her hips just in case.

"What do you mean I didn't drag you down here for ice cream?" Cory asked, voice guarded in a way Maya didn't usually hear it.

Shawn crossed his arms and stared hard at him across the kitchen. "You know exactly what I mean."

Cory sighed and looked away, biting his lip and staying silent.

"I said no, Cory," Shawn said softly, shaking his head at him as Cory walked over to lean on the counter next to him.

"You remember that time you didn't?" Cory asked, voice heated.

"I remember all of the times I didn't," Shawn replied dryly, rolling his eyes.

Josh's eyes widened as he realized what they were talking about and Maya used his momentary distraction to scoot the last few inches forward. She felt Josh stop breathing as the tip of his cock nudged against her soaked underwear and his gaze snapped back to hers.

Cory and Shawn's footsteps left the kitchen while they were frozen staring at each other. Maya shifted down against him and Josh swallowed hard, hands tightening to almost bruising pressure on her hips as he stopped her wiggling.

Josh's eyes were unfocused and he was trying to control his breathing but all he could feel was Maya's slick soaking through the fabric of his boxers. 

"Th-they're gone, Maya, we can-" Josh hissed, eyes drifting shut as he focused on counting his breaths to distract himself.

Maya grinned at him and unlocked her legs agreeably, scooting away smoothly. Josh grinned back, cheeks flushed and eyes dark as his gaze slid over her chest. Maya shivered as she realized her nipples were noticeable through her top and arched her back slightly to show off before reaching for the tablecloth so they could go back upstairs.

The TV clicked on in the adjacent room and Josh's hand shot out to catch her by the wrist.

"The way the living room is right now, the couch has a clear view of the stairs. We can't, we'll get caught," Josh whispered, biting his lip as he contemplated being trapped under this table with Maya.

Maya pivoted to face Josh again and leaned forward so she could crawl towards him. He let go of her hand to grab her shoulder quickly, before she could get close enough to climb into his lap again.

"Maya, please, you're making this really hard," Josh forced through a clenched jaw and he sighed with relief as she leaned back on her heels to give him a challenging look.

"Josh, who knows how long we're gonna be down here," Maya purred, deciding at once to go all in as she stared at the wet spot soaking into his boxers. "You really think you can hold out that long?"

"Maya-" Josh began, mouth snapping shut as Maya quirked an eyebrow and tugged her shirt over her head. He felt drunk without having had anything to drink and the rest of the air in his lungs whooshed out as he tried not to look directly at her.

Maya reached behind herself and grabbed the ice cream, setting the spoon on the ground and opening the carton. She dipped her finger in the melty bit around the edges and slowly closed her lips around her finger to suck the melted ice cream off.

She watched Josh's eyes track to her lips and finger and poked her tongue out to swipe up a droplet of ice cream on her bottom lip. She dunked her finger in the ice cream again and let it drip on her chest, shivering as a drop rolled down the curve of her breast.

She waited until Josh was staring slackjawed at her chest, having followed the drop of ice cream to its intended target, and crawled forward again. He swallowed hard as she got closer and felt like his heart might beat right out of his chest.

Maya climbed back into his lap and leaned in to press her lips gently to his, keeping it chaste and trying not to spook him. Josh shifted his weight when his cock throbbed insistently as though he'd somehow managed to forget that Maya's dripping wet lace was less than an inch away from him.

They froze, lips touching, as footsteps stormed back into the kitchen.

"Cory, I told you when you got married-" Shawn was ranting as he paced the kitchen.

"Shawn, _please_ , my dad almost-"

"Then go kiss Topanga about it, leave me out of it."

Maya bit her lip as the image of Mr. Matthews trying to kiss Shawn on the couch flashed tantalizingly through her mind.

"What if I told you Topanga knows, Shawn," Cory said after a long pause.

"Topanga knows what, exactly?" Shawn asked, sounding apprehensive.

"Everything," Cory whispered, "How much I miss you, what I miss the most."

"Cory, how could you tell her-"

"She already knew Shawn, she knew the whole time. She's Topanga."

"So Topanga knows." Shawn's voice was filled with something like wonder.

Maya inched her hand down until it bumped into Josh's dick.

"Can we go back to the couch now?"

"Are you gonna try and put your tongue in my mouth again?" Shawn teased as their footsteps headed back into the living room. "I'm a classy date Matthews, you better shape up."

"You should be so lucky Hunter."

The second the TV started playing again, Josh's hands flew up to tangle in Maya's curls as he kissed her in earnest. She moaned softly into his mouth as she tickled her fingers down his cock through the fabric of his boxers, tugging it out of the slit in the front as she went.

"Maya," Josh hissed, eyes wide and nervous but not moving to stop her.

Maya quirked an eyebrow at him and dipped her hips down, nudging her underwear aside and grinding herself down against him. Josh whimpered and kissed her desperately, grabbing her hips and tugging her back and forth against his cock. Maya bit her lip hard as he nudged against her clit on each thrust, enjoying it for a moment before trying to adjust the angle slightly.

Josh tightened his grip and stopped their movement abruptly, breaking their kiss with a gasp as he caught her just before he slipped past the slight resistance and into home base. "Maya, we're not-you're still-"

Maya put her hands up and smiled in surrender. "Can't blame a girl for tryin'," she purred, kissing him on the nose.

"Promise me you won't try that again," Josh said tight and low, hips nudging up against her helplessly as he tried to maintain control for another moment.

"I won't try that again," Maya murmured, thrumming with excitement. "Tonight."

Josh laughed breathlessly and kissed her again, pulling her down against him again and shivering at the contact. "I couldn't hope for anything more."

Maya held back a moan as Josh tickled his fingers up her sides and cupped her breasts reverently. Maya felt like she was drunk and stoned at the same time and her head was spinning as she was dragged closer and closer to orgasm with each thrust, easily losing track of time in the midst of her pleasure.

She bit into his chest delicately after what she figured had been a few minutes, sucking a mark into the skin there that would be easily hidden but last at least a few days, and Josh made a strangled noise into her hair as he tried to hold himself together. Maya's teeth worried the skin a little more and Josh came hard into the space between them, splashing his release across her belly.

Josh reached between them with a shaky hand and rolled her clit between his fingers as he tried to catch his breath. Maya's hand flew up to cover her mouth as the feel of Josh's fingers shocked her over the edge and she convulsed against him with the strength of her orgasm.

"Fucking hell Maya," Josh breathed out incredulously as she twitched against him. She'd gone limp against him when the spasms petered out, her chin was hooked over his shoulder and he could feel her heart racing against his chest. "I'm so glad you came tonight, I don't know what I ever did to deserve a girl like you. I don't care about your age- I mean, I do- I guess I'm just trying to say you're worth the wait."

Maya squeezed him, fighting the happy swell of tears his admission triggered back with a deep measured breath. "Of course I came dummy, I'll always be here when you need me. And you don't have to wait, whenever you're ready for the wait to be over you just let me know."

Josh squeezed her back, shifting back to kiss her gently as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Stay here," he whispered, "I'm gonna go see if it's safe for us to sneak back upstairs."

Maya pressed one last kiss to his lips and backed out of his lap carefully, pulling her shirt back on as she watched him creep across the kitchen to peer around the corner at Cory and Shawn. Josh waved her over and together they snuck past the opening, up the stairs, and back into Josh's room without incident.

"I'll see you in the morning," Maya murmured, glancing back at him as she climbed out the window to head back to the tree house.

"Sweet dreams Maya," he called softly after her, voice much lighter than it had been when she'd first heard it that night.

She smiled as she climbed back into her sleeping bag, grateful to find Auggie and Riley still snoring away peacefully as though she'd never been gone and grateful that she'd been able to make Josh feel a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting mostly finished on my computer for probably more than two years at this point. I stumbled across it and figured I might as well clean it up and finish it. I hope you all enjoyed it, it's probably the final installment I'll make in this series! Drop me a comment or a kudos if you liked it, feedback feeds the motivation meter <3


End file.
